The Red Devil:Past Remembrance
by AZ199
Summary: Naruto leaved Konoha just after the Kage's reuinion, after that Akatsuki was destroyed and the Jinchuurikis were revived, and nobody knows who did it. Naruto was still missing, and a new organization appears. NaruSaku, SasuIno, ShikaTema, KIbaHina.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Devil

Two Advices:

1st : I am not from USA, England, or any other country that the Englsih language if official. I am doing an english course in my country, and I still need to improve, so if you see any english mistake please tell me please.

2nd : This is one of my first english fic, so don't go really hard on me ok? Thanks and good reading!

Chapter 1: Departure of The Red Devil

A man with black cloak and a hood over his head entered a humble bar in a small village from the Land of Water. The man was 6 feet tall, as his face was covered, the only thing that could be saw were his mouth and nose. The bar was called Shine, it wasn`t crowded, there were few people drinking and talking. The wheater outside was really cold, and there was snow covering the village. Inside the bar was really warm, which made the man to fell relaxed, he prefered the heat. He went to the balcony, and asked the bartender for a sake as he took a sit. A conversation between two young shinobi called up his attention, one with silver short hair, and dark eyes, using a headband from Kirikagure on his neck, he was wearing a jounin uniform. The other one, he could only see his back, he noticed that he was using the jounin uniform too, he had long blonde hair, and a headband(probably from Kirikagure) on his head. The bartender brought his sake, and he started to drink as he heard their talk.

"Mizukage gave us many missions this week. Jeez, i`m so tired man!" The silver haired man said and took a gulp of his drink.

"Yes, but at least we can earn more money." said the blonde

"Yeah, you`re right."

"What really worries me is the deaths that have been ocurring near Suna."

"Deaths?"

"It looks like some ANBU from there have been killed, by a misterious person."

"There are some Jinchurikis there...and the ANBU is responsible for guarding them...do you think Akatsuki is behind this?"

"I don`t think so, it has been some time since Akatsuki is dead."

"Yeah...but it just seems that there are always a member alive, who will atack without warning. That organization was a pain in the ass!"

"True... but i still don`t think Akatsuki is behind it. Even if a member was still alive, capturing all the Tailed Beasts again would be too troublesome."

"You have a point. But it was strange how the Jinchurikis revived."

"Yeah, it all happened at the same time, the Jinchurikis reviving, the Akatsuki defeated, and nobody knows who or what did it."

"The only Jinchuuriki who wasn`t found was Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha."

Hearing this name made the man to tighten his cup a little.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he disapperead after the reunion of the Kages, the last person who saw him was Haruno Sakura" continued the blonde man.

"She was his girlfriend wasn`t she?"

"Maybe..."

"So, moving back to the other subject...there`s is nothing that we know about the killer?"

"Well, and ANBU saw one of the attaks, and he said that it wasn`t work of a simple shinobi, he said that it was not even human. He said it was a...demon"The blonde whispered the last word.

The man gave the cup of sake back to the bartender, he stood up, and thanked him, leaving the money over the balcony. He went out the bar. While he was walking by the snow covered way, two mans using the same black cloak as him appeared. One of them had dishevelled small blonde hair, and dark eyes, he was about 27 years old. The other one was long dark haired, he had his hair tied in a ponny tail, and had black eyes too. He was about the same age as the first.

"Daigo-senpai, the leader wants to see you." The dark haired one said.

"Sera? What does he want?" was the man`s response

"He only told us that he wants to talk to you." The dark haired man said again. The man known as Daigo removed his hood and revealed to be a young man, about 20 years old, with deep blue eyes, blonde hair and he had three wiskers in his right check and other three wiskers in the left check, but there was a diagonal scar that cutted all of the left check wiskers, but it was a thin scar.

"Ok. Arase and Shota, take me to him." Arase, the black haired, and Shota, the blonde haired, did as he asked and they went to their organization base. The Dark Assassin Guild, it was the organization that Daigo, Arase and Shota belonged to. Their base was well hidden, it was in te middle of a forest, to get it was needed to past trough a narrow way between two mountains, and after this, there was a big rock with two guards in front of it, it was needed to give them a secret password. There was a door in the rock, when entering it there they could see a cave with a stoned way. After walking the whole way, they would finally come to the end of the cave to see a huge building, it colors were black and silver, before the building there was a stoned way, and gardens with warriors sculptures. In the entrance the was a label , and it was written "Dark Assassin Guild". They went all the way until the leader`s room, getting there, Daigo proceeded alone. The leader room was full of warrior sculptures. just like the garden, and it was full of diferent weapons on the walls. He was seated on his chair looking at Daigo with a satisfacted expression.

"Welcome home Daigo. How have been?"

"I`ve been good Sera-san."

"So you acomplished all the missions I gave you in so little time. Impressive. There is no doubts you are our best assassin." he laughed with satisfaction. Daigo kept himself in silence.

"Ragna Daigo, also known as the Red Devil. My orgazation owe a lot to you."

"So now I would like you to afford me a favor as a retribution for my work." Daigo said, Sera was curious about what he was going to ask.

"I would like to ask you to let me leave the Guild." It wasn`t what Sera expected or wanted to hear, loosing a man like him would be a waste for the Guild. but...

"If you want to, you can leave. You have done too much for our Guild. We are in debt with you."

"Thanks for your understanding." Daigo started to walk way, but when he was about to open the door Sera interrupted him

"Are you going to get back back to that village and try to remember and revive your past as a shinobi from Konoha?

Daigo thought some time to answers Sera`s question.

"I...don't know yet..."

With that answer Daigo went out of the room but before closing the door he said:

"We'll meet again, Kisaragi Sera."

After he closed the door Sera laughed and said

"We sure will, Ragna Daigo... or should I say... Uzumaki Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Devil

Chapter 2: The Sister's Wish

1 Year Later

After Daigo's retirement from the Dark Assassin Guild, he started to work as a bounty-hunter, he had his own office in a small city from the Land of Waves. His office was pretty simple, the building was made of pure wood, there were two floors, the fisrt for attending clients, and the second was his place to live. Daigo was now on the fisrt floor, he was in a chair with his feet on a table, and he had a magazine covering his face, it looked like he was sleeping. It was really bright inside the office, the curtains were open and it was 10 in the morning, it was really sunny outside. Inside the office there was two red and large couches near the door. On the door's right side there was a coat hanger. Near the walls there were more two red coaches, on the coaches side there was the stairs. Some feet from the coaches there was a snooker table. In the entrance there as a label, it was written "Purgatory", it was the name of his agency. The door opened and a young and beautiful girl entered the office. She was a wearing a white long skirt and a white blouse. She had black long hair and black eyes, she had an angelic face.

"Excuse me sir... are you Ragna Daigo?" She also had angelic voice. Daigo removed the magazine, he had a bored face.

"What if I am?" Daigo's voice was the oposite from the girls voice. The girls voice was thin and delicate, and Daigo's voice was thick and strong.

"I-I heard that you accept any service."

"Any service that I want, and if you can pay me." The girls was feeling prety unconfident now.

"P-Please, I need a favor. I can pay but it won't be much, but please, I want you to help me!" she started to beg

"Ok, what is the service?"

"When I was really young a moved to this country with my mom, but my young sister stayed with my father, she doesn't remember me, she was really young. I want you to take me to where she is now."

"Where is she?"

"In the Land of Fire, in the famous ninja village Konoha." Daigo was surprised to hear that, so many places, and it was Konoha where she wanted to go. It cutted off his attention for one second, but then he asked curious.

"Who is your sister?"

"Her name is TenTen." Daigo was even more surprised to hear that, he would never think that TenTen had a older sister.

"Alright, I will go with you. But why didn't you ask a Ninja Village to scout you to there?"

"I don't really trust them... and I heard a lot of good things about you." She said smiling.

"What's your name?"

"My name is May."

"Ok May. Are you ready to leave?"

"Almost. I just need to go home and take some food and water for our travel. Can I meet you here?"

"Of course"  
"Thanks Daigo-kun!" May said happily and went out of the store. Daigo took a shower and put his usual clothes. It was a black jacket with red details and a kanji for eien(eternity) o it's back, and black pants with red details. His face scar have disappeared, his hair got longer and his eyes looked more misterious, he was 21 years old now. He waited for May, when she came, she had a bag on her back. Daigo offered himself to take the bag.

"Let's go?" Asked May really exited

"Yeah" Daigo agreed, and then they started to walk away from his office, to get to Daigo's former village and where May's sister was.


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Devil

Chapter 3:The Way to Konoha

Daigo and May were already near Konoha, it was night, the moon was full, and there were a lot of stars in the sky. The trip was really calm, the weather was good and noboby showed up to bother them. They stoped to camp near the trees. Daigo maide fire and May picked the sleeping bags. They took a seat near the fire and them started to eat a bento that May did before leaving town. May started a conversation

"It is a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Daigo said looking at the sky. They stayed in silence for a while, then May continued

"So, have you ever beem in Konoha before?"

"Yes..."

"Is it cool there?"

"So so... I like it, but I prefer the way I live now."

"In a humble town in the Land of Waves."

"No. Alone."

"So you prefer to be alone? Why?"

"I'm different from other people, I feel like I don't belong to where normal people are."

"But you are so nice!" May said smiling. Daigo somewhat felt good hearing that. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, how old are you Daigo-kun?"

"21"

"I thought it would be it. Well I'm 24."

"You look younger..."

"Thanks"May giggled. "People talk weel about you in town. Specially the girls."

"Really? What they think of me?"

"They say that you are calm, accurate, and handsome." May blushed saying the last word. Daigo blushed weakly.

"Weel... I didn't think I had that reputation. You are very pretty too May." May blushed again.

"T-Thanks Daigo-kun" They heard a noise coming from inside the forest. May got scared and Daigo prepared for battle.

"Stay here May. I will check in the forest."

"Ok." Daigo went inside the forest, he walked a little and saw nobody, he decided to get back to see May, but then, he felt a blade penetrating his back, when he looked to his chest he saw a swords blade with a lot of blood in it, and he hear a laugh.

"Now lets take that hot bitch that is with him" Daigo heard.

"This hurts a lot. You shouldn't play with swords you idiot." Daigo said and the two man behind him got really scared, the first man removed his sword from Daigo's chest. They were both using a ninja uniform with masks, the one with the sword was smaller than Daigo, he was about 5'7'' feet tall, and the other one was a fat guy with 6'3'' feet tall.

"W-What the hell!? How is he alive!? I'm sure I pierced his heart!" The one with the sword said. They say the wound on Daigo's cheest closing really fast.

"Is he really human?" Said the fat one. Daigo approached in a unbelivable speed, he held the fat guy 's head with amazing strenght, raised him and then threw him with ferocity on the ground, cracking it, blood came out from his head and it was clear that he died. The other ninja tried to cut Daigo once again with his sword, but he stopped the blow holding the blade with two fingers. The man tried to free his sword from Daigo, but he didn't let it go, and with a simple move from his fist, the sword broke. The man got ever more scared, he couldn't even move.

"A-Are y-you a d-d-demon?"

"Maybe. I'm not even sure myself" Saying that Daigo held the man's neck with streght, the man tried to fight back but he could't, it was too strong for him, he was almost out air, when finally he stopped moving. Daigo realeased the dead man, and went back to where May was. Getting there he saw that she was alright, but May was worried with him.

"Daigo-kun! What happened?"

"Nothing. It was just an animal."

"And why there is a hole in you jacket?"

"It got (preso) in a tree and it (rasgou)."

"I will (costurar/emendar) it for you."

"Ok, thanks." Daigo took off his jacket (reavealing) his muscular body and making May blush. He got a huge diagonal scar from the top of his left chest, to the bottom of his (abdomen). There was a Tiger Head tatoo covering his back.

"Y-You got a strong body Daigo-kun"

"Years of training." Daigo said while he handed the jacket to her. While May was(costurando) Daigo's jacket, both of them stayed in silence. She finished quickly and handed the Jacket back to Daigo.

"Here."

"Thanks May."

"Now I think it is time for us to sleep."

"Yeah. Tomorrow we will arive at Konoha we will find your sister." Daigo said while he lied down. May did the same.

"Good night Daigo-kun."

"Good night May."

Daigo soon sleept, but May stayed awake, just looking at Daigo, she stayed just looking at him for a long time, until she felt asleep.


End file.
